Avengers One Shots
by Firebird717
Summary: Hey everyone! REQUEST OPEN! Collections of One shots with your favorite characters: Tony/Reader, Loki/reader, Frostiron, Natasha/reader, Carol/Reader and Valkyrie Reader I'm also ok with deathfics! if Endgame wasn't enough for ya ;) I will not write porn, light smut ok but I prefer fluff and angst Comment to request!
1. Chapter 1

_When Tony finds out you're self-harming_

It was a quiet evening in Avengers facility, Bucky had decided to take Steve and Sam out for dinner, Clint was with his family. Thor somewhere in the Universe. Only remained Vision, Wanda, you and of course Tony. He had invited Peter to show him his new suit and have dinner with us.

But today wasn't a good day, even though it had started like any other day. You had trained with Natasha in the morning, taught Happy how to use a tablet. And you were enjoying a quiet afternoon in the library, when your anxiety came back, feeling alert, your heart rate increasing. You tried to calm down, closed your eyes and breathe but it wouldn't stop your thoughts from racing. This need to be free from this pain you felt inside, you only knew one way to get rid of it…you knew it wasn't good but cutting your flesh was a soothing pain, it had become an addiction, the more you tried to resist the more you were thinking about it. So, you did it again until the anxiety went away, you couldn't help but feel guilty to yield to hurt yourself.

Dinner time came, you changed your shirt for long sleeves to hide your scars, the friction of the fabric hurting your burning arm. But you were not anxious anymore, just happy to be with your friends that you considered like a family now. Vision and Wanda were already cooking, eyeing each other with love.

"Hey the lovebirds! What are you preparing?" you asked, smelling a wonderful aroma.

"We are making Bortsch, you'll love it!" answered Wanda smiling.

"What kind of dessert did you choose for tonight?" asked you Vision, he was always eager to learn about food.

"I will be cooking some apple and raisin crumble" you answered, winking at him. "Anyway, where's Peter? He was supposed to help me with it. Friday?"

"He is currently with Mr Stark, shall I tell him to join you?" answered the AI

"Yes, please, thanks Friday." You replied, gathering the ingredients and tools you needed. After washing the fruits, you started chopping the apples in thin slices.

"I'M HERE MRS Y/N!" you jumped startled by the sudden appearance of the young man.

"My god, Peter don't scare me like that!" you exclaimed, a small laugh escaping your lips, he was so sweet and also clumsy sometimes.

"I'm so sorry Mrs, what can I do to help you?" He asked eagerly.

"So, you'll be preparing the crumble, here I prepared the instructions for you." You said giving him a piece of paper.

"Got it!"

"Damn, looks like we'll get belly full tonight!" you hear Tony say, he leaned against the counter, sipping a glass of whiskey, looking at you and Peter affectionately. You loved these moments where you could forget the world and enjoy the present moment. While you turned to take cinnamon powder, Tony tried to steal a piece of apple, you quickly turned around and hit playfully his hand, making a fake reprimanding face.

You turned to get back to your task, and your left side bumped into Wanda who was passing next to you with a saucepan. You winced in pain, moving quickly your arm away.

"Oh, gosh I'm sorry did I burned you?"

"No, no, it's ok you just startled me" you responded, giving her a fake smile. Tony was frowning, he had witnessed the scene, Wanda had barely brushed past your arm. Did you hurt yourself during training? But…no something was wrong, why lie? And you were wearing long sleeves although you've always preferred t-shirts…Then he understood and started to be worried. _'Shit is she ok?! How could I not notice it before!'_

Still, he doesn't bring it in front of the others, he knows such thing is painful to talk about. The dinner was heavenly good, and it was nice to have Peter at home. Tony waited a quiet moment, you had decided to go to your bedroom, changed in pajama, and settled on your bed to read some reports. You heard a knock at your door, not expecting anyone you jumped out of your bed.

"Come in!" you said. It was Tony, he smiled sweetly and closed the door behind him, leaning against it, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey…I just wanted to ask you, how are you doing? Is everything okay?" He asked in a concerned tone. At this moment you forgot that you were in pajama, wearing short sleeves, you tried to hide your arm behind your back but too late, he noticed it.

"I'm…perfectly fine Tony, don't worry." You answered in a hesitant tone without looking at him, avoiding his gaze.

"Ok, if you need to talk about anything, at any time, you know where to find me alright?"

You nodded, trying to smile still avoiding looking at him. Tony, came towards you slowly and kissed your forehead, then walked away to work in his workshop.

'_Shit_, _so he found out? What am I going to do!'_ You were surprised how he had behaved, in the past you had been caught by some of your friends or even family and their reactions didn't help, saying you were crazy, grabbing your arm, threatening you if you did it again. You felt relieved that he didn't get mad at you. But what to do now? '_Can I speak to him about it? I don't know if he can help me…'_

You probably spend an hour or two pondering whatever you should speak to him or not. The way he had approached you made you feel safe somehow, he looked open to discuss the subject with you. _'I just fear he'll look at me differently after this… But now that he had seen it, hiding it will probably make thing worse…'_

"Friday, where is Tony?" you asked, decided to try.

"In its workshop Naia" answered the AI

"Thanks"

You looked at your scars, feeling ashamed, why was it so hard to resist this urge to pierce your skin? '_I want to stop, I want someone to help me, so it doesn't hurt anymore'_. You took a trembling breath and got out of your bedroom, heading to the elevator. '_God, I hope I'm taking the right decision, if he rejects me…' _To your taste, you arrived too quickly to your destination, _'where to start? What should I say?' _

Entering the workshop, you tried to gather your thoughts and focus on the present moment. Tony was focused working on his nanotech reactor, his back facing you. You always enjoyed watching him work, you could stay for hours in his workshop, observe his hands working with precision, his face reflecting his thoughts, and listen to the sounds of the tools, Friday or just Tony talking out loud. You cared so much about him, you didn't want to lose him…

"Tony?" you said, your voice trembling. It took him a moment to get out of his thoughts. He turned, smiling sweetly.

"Hey Y/N" he took a few steps in your direction. Emotions were starting to surge back, you couldn't help but look on the sides, twitching your fingers, your lips trembling. What were you doing here!?

"Y/N it's alright, you're alright, tell me what's wrong honey I promise you I will do everything I can to help you I…

"I…I'm scared Tony…I don't want to lose you because of this!" you admitted, tears running down your cheeks, you felt weak, exposed, now you closed your eyes and just waited for the shouts to come. Instead, you felt warmth wrap all over you, his arms quickly came around you, holding you tightly. You gripped Tony's shirt, while your hard shell started to break down, everything you had kept inside you all these years, you let it all out, every word, gesture that has hurt you. Tony didn't leave, he continued to hold you, one hand on your waist, the other on the back of your head, caressing your hair soothingly, listening to what your heart bears.

You don't know how much time passed but you had stopped crying, you felt drained of your energy but at peace, nuzzling your nose in the crook of Tony's neck, listening to his heartbeat, breathing is scent.

"I'm proud of you Y/N, you are the bravest person I have met in a long time…" he whispered in your ear. You looked up, he was smiling fondly at you, his eyes shining with affection. He spoke softly.

"I'm here for you Y/N and I'll always be, your family and so-called friends might have ignored your emotions, well they are assholes, but I'm not one of them. You don't need to be ashamed of how you feel, you can trust me. I might be a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, but everyone out there sees me as someone I'm not, I…I lost my mom, I always did my best but also shit to get my father's attention, I live every single day with the fear of losing someone I care about. It's just I cope differently, by…drinking, working, over-working, not sleeping or eating or…Am I babbling again?" This made you chuckle.

"What I'm trying to say is that, self-harm doesn't make you a freak Y/N, there is nothing wrong with you, we can get through this, when you are ready." Tears in your eyes began to form again, Tony erased them with his thumb, you smiled, you felt so relieved and grateful to know him.

"I want to, Tony". You answered. A big grin formed his face, as he suggested:

"Even though I love cuddling with you, what do you think of getting some of those Avengers ice creams they're selling? I always wondered what I taste like!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Loki x pregnant!reader where she travels back in time to actually attempt to bring Loki back/ be with him? Happens after iw, during endgame. Lots of fluff and angst_

"_Love is one thing we're capable of perceiving that transcends dimensions of time and space"_

You were an Asgardian that had decided to live on Earth when Loki, your fiancé fell into the void of space after the destruction of the Bifrost, why stay in a world which reminded you how bad your lover had been treated? And humans were not so bad after all, it was quite an open society, full of diversity, you liked it there.

_2012, New York_

You were on Earth when the Chitauri invasion led by Loki happened, how could he be alive? Why was he attacking Earth? so many questions ran through your head. And you had tried to reach him but where you were, you were the only one able to fight the aliens and protect the people in suburb of New York, so you stayed and fought, maybe you'll get the time to go to him. After the battle, the two brothers had left for Asgard before you could approach them, now you knew Loki was alive, you just had to wait for Thor to come back and he'll bring you to him.

_3 years later_

When Thor finally came back to Earth for the Avengers, he was of course surprised and overjoyed to see you again, he didn't know in which world you went. Even though you remembered him to be a big oaf, he had changed and was pretty sweet now, so you asked him how was Loki? Where was he? His answer was completely different from what you were expecting. He told you how Loki died as a hero to save Jane, Thor's girlfriend.

"You were supposed to protect him Thor!" you had yelled at him furious and desperate.

After New York you had hoped to see him again, help him, now your hopes were crushed again, you should have gone to him during the battle, you could have told him how much you cared for him, you would have saved him, now…it was too late…

_2 years later_

You were enjoying your day off, last night you had went to the cinema, then after a long night of sleep you had decided to stay late in bed, you only got up to eat a nice breakfast. Then, you went back to your room, settled on your bed to finish reading a book you started a while ago, actually you weren't sure you remembered the plot…

You had barely started reading that your phone rang, an unknown number, you answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Y/N it's me!" you instantly recognized the voice of Thor.

"Thor? You have a phone now? What are doing back on Earth?" you asked surprised.

"Oh no I used one these calling boxes in the street and I kept your number in case of emergency…anyway I'm here regarding Asgard and Odin, Doctor Strange is helping me…

"Do you need my help?" you interrupted him getting up from you bed, you may have left Asgard but you still deeply cared for this place.

"I'm fine, I'm fine don't worry, in fact I was calling you because I have a surprise for you" you frowned, who was he talking about "I'll need him in an hour or two, Strange doesn't want him on Midgard, soooo…enjoy!" he's hung up before you could talk.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" you jumped in a fighting stance as you heard scream from the ceiling. Then you saw a ring open and someone falling from it and crashing on the floor.

"I'VE BEEN FALLING FOR 30 MINUTES!" he screamed, you knew this voice _'oh my god!?'_ he got up, his eyes finally meeting yours, his was wearing all black human clothing, and had let his hair grow, yes it was definitely him.

"Y/N?" he asked surprised, his mouth agape. You couldn't believe he was there, how was he alive?! What is he doing here? it seems faking his death was his specialty…

You didn't move, you were shocked to see him again, but you were also furious, you clenched you fists.

"Why?" you asked your voice trembling.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, frowning

"Do not play innocents with me Loki! Why did you never come back to me!?

"Y/N listen I…"

"No, you listen to me, do you have any idea what I've been through? When you died on Asgard, everything reminded me of you, so I went to live on Earth and then aliens are attacking us, and I learn that you are leading the attack! You! Before I could reach you, you had left for Asgard, and you never tried to contact me, to look for me…The next thing Thor told me is that you died again, now I see you before me! Alive! I mourned you for years Loki…I…" you stopped speaking, trying to slow down your breathing, looking at him in the eyes, waiting for an explanation. He swallows, his eyes watering, his confident mask had fallen.

"You were dead Y/N…he told me…he told me it was necessary, so I wouldn't get distracted…please forgive me Y/N." he said slowly coming towards you, hesitant, he slightly lifted his arms, like he was expecting to be rejected. This explanation calmed you, your anger flying away as soon as it came, so he wasn't responsible for what happened…but what kind of horrors did he went through?

"Oh Loki…I forgave you the second I recognized you." You said, as small smile forming on your lips as you closed the gap between the both of you, hugging him, he collapsed on his knees, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he repeated frantically, you joined him on the floor, hugging him as tightly as possible.

"It's okay Loki, it's okay…I'm here now." You said softly in his ear, caressing his back soothingly. You stayed like that for long minutes, no matter how much time it would take him to feel better, you were there for him now, even though you knew time was limited.

"I know that it's always been tough for you in Asgard and that the news of your origins didn't help but…" his head shot up, he looked confused.

"You know what I am…aren't you afraid? Repulsed?" he asked defensive. Your hand moved to stroke his cheek, still looking at him in the eyes, you smiled to him reassuringly.

"I never cared about what the others thought of you, but I care about you Loki, no matter what you have done, no matter your skin color or the history of the Frost Giants, you're still you, the Loki I fell in love with 17 years ago." He seemed to freeze for an instant, his eyes searching yours, looking for lies or doubts. Then, he quickly looked to the side, as if he was embarrassed.

"I'm dying to kiss you right now…if you would allow me." He quickly said, slightly blushing. You smiled, pinching your lips together, your heartbeat increasing, as you nodded. He swallowed, as his eyes stared down at your lips. You decided to take the lead and leaned forward to press your lips against his. It felt electric sending shivers down your spine, his lips were cool on yours. You always loved this sensation, you wanted more, feel him as long as you could, who knows when you'll see each other again?

As the kiss deepened, you buried your right hand in his long hair, while the other landed on the side of his neck to move down to the collar of his shirt. You took his tie off and tried to undo the first buttons. It was not easy with one hand, so you moved your second hand to help you. At the same time, Loki stopped kissing you, you looked at him in the eyes, wondering if you had done something wrong. He was panting pretty much like you, his eyes dark filled with desire but also uncertainty. You didn't know what to say, you just wanted to feel close to him, feel his body against yours.

"_Ek ann þér Loki_" you told him in the language of the Aesir. His fear seemed to vanish away as he smiled tenderly, he got up holding your hand, gently leading you to the bed.

The brief hour you spent in this bed was worth the years of separation, full of tenderness but also full of repressed emotions as you both tried to memorize each sensation, and patch of skin you could find.

Now, you were laying down on his chest, lulled by his slow breathing, listening to his heartbeat, your left hand distractively playing with his long locks. His fingers were gently stroking your forearm while the other arm was laying on the small of you back. You nuzzled more in his chest as you thought about the little time left together. Your lover seemed to feel your nervousness as he moved to lay on his side, facing you.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked with a worried frown forming on his face.

"It's almost time." You answered, trying to smile reassuringly, he seemed deep in his thoughts for a second.

"It is…we'd better dress up then..." He said sighting, he took your hand to kiss it, and gave you an encouraging smile.

As the both of you were dressed up, you came to stand at the center of the bedroom waiting for Strange's portal. You looked at each other, your eyes expressing more than words ever could. He tightly kept you close to him, his hands resting on your hips, his forehead against yours. You hoped nothing would happen to him, that he would come back soon and this time to stay.

"Please stop dying" you told him as you brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, he chuckled.

"I won't, now that I have a reason to live." He answered back, kissing you one last time as the portal opened. "I will be back soon, I promise" he said looking at you, smiling warmly as he stepped through the portal.

You watched him disappear and the portal close. '_He's going to be ok'_ you said to yourself. Even if your separation was hard after such little time together, you were happy, your life was getting back together, Loki will be back in a few hours, a couple of days at most. You were so excited to see him again, tell him about the last years while cuddling together in bed.

In the meantime, you had been contacted by Nick Fury, apparently your skills didn't go unnoticed, after all you were stronger than most Midgardians and you had learned to use magic with Frigga, your specialty being long distance teleportation.

It was actually nice to join the Avengers, you were with people who also had a weird history and exceptional abilities. You never told them about you and Loki, but you had told them that you grew up on Asgard, you knew Thor and the royal family, that's the only thing they needed to know.

A week had passed since Loki's departure, '_they are probably very busy with Odin'_ you thought slightly worried. As more days passed, you had bonded quite closely with Tony becoming close friends but also with Natasha and Steve, you had helped him to increase knowledge about the current world, you knew how it felt to arrive in a place where everything seems unfamiliar.

But then, Thanos happened, he was the worst thing Humanity could encounter, you remember what Loki had told you about him. You had lost a lot of your friends this day, Vision, Wanda, Sam, the friendly tree named Groot who came with Thor, Steve's best friend too. And you were left with no news from Tony, Peter and Doctor Strange _'I hope they're alright'_. You had seen the videos of people vanishing into dust, the overwhelming silence, the terror in their eyes…you hoped none of this happened to your friends.

After the battle against Thanos, Wakanda offered rooms to the team, you immediately went to Thor, he was shocked, he couldn't believe that he almost got the titan, it is true that the harm was done now, and they didn't know where Thanos was…but now something more important to your eyes was on your mind: Loki.

"Thor, where is your brother? Where's Loki?" you asked hopefully.

You were met with silence, Thor finally looking at you, his eyes shattered by sadness. He then, told you what happened, Sakaar and how Loki had been essential during the battle of Asgard to free Surtur and save the Asgardians, how after finally reconciliation between the two of them, they were heading back to Earth but were ambushed by Thanos, killing Loki, who was trying to save his brother and prevent the titan from getting the Tesseract. You didn't…you couldn't believe him.

"Thor, he has to be alive, have some back-up plan! He faked his death in front of you before!" you begged, gripping his arms.

"Y/N I'm sorry…" he started, his eyes watering, lifting his arms towards you to hold you. You backed-off.

"No, just leave me alone, please…I…I need to…" you didn't even have the words, your thoughts were racing, your heart pounding in your chest, tears streaming down your cheeks, you found it hard to breath, hard to think. Thor wanted to hug you, help you, he felt so guilty he couldn't protect his brother.

You fled to your room, screaming, throwing and breaking everything, you could find. Then you collapsed onto your bed, curved into a ball, and sobbed for hours, eventually falling asleep out of exhaustion.

Several hours later, you woke up, your eyes burning, a headache pounding in your head. You felt disoriented, you wished that it was all but a terrible nightmare. You brought your knees up to your chest and stayed like this for hours, trying to remember every minute, every seconds of the moments you spent in Loki's company, his soft and cool touch, his charming smile, his bright eyes…

You heard a soft knock at your door.

"Yes?" you answer with a raspy voice. You heard the door knob open softly, followed by silent steps. You slowly turned, it was Steve, he looked tired. He had tried so hard to make things better, he probably couldn't resign himself to live and do nothing about the snap.

"Hey" he said with a compassionate smile.

"Hey Steve."

"I'm sorry for your loss." You frowned at his comment. "Thor told us about you and Loki." He added looking at you in the eyes. You suddenly felt alert, '_are they going to hold it against me?_' Steve seemed to sense your fear and lift both hands up in sign of peace. You relaxed a bit.

"You know, if someone knows stuff like this it's me, after all Bucky was the best of us at the very start but some…events caused him to be on the wrong path and do terrible things, but I fought for him because I knew that deep inside he was still there…now I don't know Loki but I know you, and if you managed to trust him to the point of letting your guard down and love him then you have my full support. And from the others too, Tony, Natasha they know that redemption is always possible." He finished with an assured voice, smiling encouragingly. You smiled and hugged him, you were lucky to have him for friend.

When, Carol Danvers brought back Tony you felt relieved, he was your best friend after all. You were happy to see him, and Pepper reunited. He deserved it, they even had a baby. And you got the great pleasure to become her aunt, maybe there was still hope and happiness in this world…

It was during Pepper's pregnancy that you began to feel sick during mornings, tired, and grumpy. You were not stupid, you were suspecting what was happening to you, but you didn't want to believe it. So, you went to the doctor to know.

"The symptoms you indicate seem to correspond to pregnancy miss Y/N, now the only way to make sure of it, is to take the test." So, you bought a test, and waited anxiously for the results, pacing in the bathroom, when it appeared.

'_PREGNANT'_

You collapsed on the floor. You cried, you didn't know what to think, to have a child from Loki had always been something very dear to you…you just had imagined living this with him…and you had been trying for months to move on, this news had hit you right in the face, everything came rushing back to your mind. But this is the only thing you had left from him…you had to be strong, you will keep this baby, for Loki, '_for the both of us'_

"I will take care of you little one, you'll see, everyone is going to be thrilled to meet you." You said determined wiping your tears and caressing your abdomen.

The pregnancy was not easy, especially without Loki, secretly you wished he would appear, but it never happened, you were alone. Thankfully your Midgardian family supported you, Thor was even there to hold your hand when giving birth, time hadn't been kind to him, guilt and depression had reached him, but you tried to be there for him too. You had given birth to a beautiful baby, you named him Halvor.

"What does it mean? Had asked Pepper when her and Tony came to visit you in the hospital. Thor, who was still there had smiled gently stroking your baby's head.

"It means defender of the innocents…he will be a great man, just like his father." He had answered.

_Five years later_

Five years passed, and it felt like the world had stopped running, less happy, the big cities were not full of life anymore, more silent. Thankfully your little angel was there to brighten your day. Your beloved boy was so beautiful, he was four years old now, he had your eyes but had inherited Loki's raven hair. He had puffy pinky cheeks and a bright smile almost like Thor.

"How was the day?" you asked to Natasha, she had been babysitting Halvor all day while you ran some errands.

"This little monster is such a smart prankster, he managed to transform one of my guns into a snake, very impressive for his age, but I can only blame his parents" she answered playfully, winking at you.

"Mama!" your boy ran towards you, jumping in your arms. You had missed him.

"Hey sunshine! looks like you've grown up again today!"

"Yes! One day I'll be as strong as the Avengers!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Sorry, impossible to put him to bed, even though I tried several times" added Natasha, smiling apologetically.

"It's alright Nat." you responded chuckling. "Alright, sunshine time to go to bed" you said, carrying your son in your arms, climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

"Here we go" you said as you tucked him under the covers, kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about daddy again?" he asked hopefully. You sighed nostalgic, of course you will.

"Daddy just looked like the pictures I showed you, but when we were younger, he had short hair just like you, and then he kept long hair, it was very nice actually, I couldn't help but touch them all the time" you chuckled at the memories. "You look a lot like him you know? And just like you he started to use magic very early…he's…was the strongest man I have ever known…

"Stronger than uncle Thor? Tony and…and Hulk?!" he exclaimed admiringly.

"In his own way yes." You answer smiling mischievously. "He was so brave, smart, cunning, funny. No matter what some people think, he was such a loving and sensitive being…and he loved cuddles just like you!" Halvor laughed hugging his plush.

"He still loves me even when I do bad things?"

"Of course, he does, at first, he may be mad but it's because he's worried for you, he still loves you very much."

"When can I see him?" Each time he asked this question, your heart ached painfully in your chest.

"In a long time, honey, one day you will go to Valhalla where me and daddy will be waiting for you"

"But want to see him so much, I miss him…" said your little boy, with a sad voice.

"Me too, but you know, when you feel lonely, that your scared or you just want to talk to him, don't forget he's in your heart…" you added smiling, taking his little hand to put it on his chest. He then, put his second hand on his heart and whispered in a sleepy voice.

"I love you daddy, you're my superhero" you couldn't hold your smile, your eyes watering with emotion, you kissed your baby as he fell asleep. You got up and turned, wiping the few tears coming out of your eyes, you were surprised to see Natasha, she was leaning against the doorway, smiling fondly at the both of you. Thankfully, she was there to hold you and support you during rough times.

Days and weeks passed normally until something unexpected happened, Scott Lang, Ant-Man appeared out of nowhere.

"Is that anybody's sandwich?" he said while taking the sandwich and hungrily eating it.

The following hours he explained how he was kept in the Quantum Realm, how to travel back in time if some problems are solved. Hope began to surge back, if we could take the infinity stones, we could bring everyone back, including Loki.

After that it took quite some time to build the machine and calibrate it, Tony refused to join at first, and it was perfectly understandable, he was happy with his family, he didn't want to lose them.

But surprisingly, he came back one day, he had managed to solve the problem of time travel, the whole team was reunited; it was time to choose where to go or more like when. You had given Halvor to the care of Pepper. Tony, Scott, Bruce and Steve had decided to go in 2012 the battle of New York to get the Tesseract, here was your chance to go with them and bring back the love of your life.

That's where you met the reluctance of some of your friends, they seemed hesitant, Thor spoke.

"Listen, the Loki who fought Thanos would easily help us but the Loki from 2012 in New York is far from the man you knew, even for me, I tried to reason him, and proposed my help but he wouldn't listen Y/N…" explained Thor with pain in his voice.

"Please let me try, what harm could he do more? I'm sorry Thor but if there's someone who he will listen to, it's me and Frigga. I know, he will listen to me!" Thor sighed, he knew you would not let it go, he also wanted is brother back, but he had lost hope to see him again after all these years. You desperately glanced at the others for support.

"If someone disagrees, speak now but I want everyone to know Y/N has my full support" Said Steve determined has he stepped forward.

"You can count on me too" spoke Natasha with a serious tone.

"Apart from the throwing me out of a window, he was a funny guy" added Tony smiling playfully.

"As I said before, this man really grows on you, so I'm in." declared Bruce smiling softly at you. Clint sighed.

"And I'll be there to kick his ass if he misbehaves" you laughed at his comment and nodded in agreement.

"Well, don't know him but I trust Captain America's judgement…and the others too of course!" added Scott excited. You turned to Thor, you didn't see him smile like this since he first saw you on Earth, he came closer, put his hand on the back of your head and leaned forward so his forehead met yours, you closed your eyes, happy.

"Bring Loki, bring my brother back." He spoke, his voice trembling with emotions. You opened your eyes to look at him, determined.

"I will Thor."

With this last word, you and your friends stepped on the time travel machine, Steve spoke.

"We lost friends, we lost family, we lost part of ourselves. Today we have a chance to take it all back, you know your teams. You know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. Most of us are going somewhere we know, that doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other, this is the fight of our lives and we're gonna win…whatever it takes. Good luck." Bruce started the count down, until you were teleported.

You and your team landed in the middle of New York, in a street adjacent to the Grand Central Station. It was full of Chitauris spreading destruction and death just as you remembered.

Your team split up to accomplish their mission, Bruce went to look for the Time stone of Doctor Strange, Steve had to take the Mind stone contained in Loki's scepter. As for you, you teleported yourself in the building, while Tony and Scott went up to the tower, they will take care of the Tesseract containing the Space stone, you had to find the right moment to get close enough to Loki and talk to him.

You waited downstairs, you were disguised as a SHIELD soldier after casting an illusion. Waiting felt like an eternity, even though you were in contact with your friends through earpiece. Soon, you were joined by Tony also disguised as a SHIELD soldier, he positioned himself near the reception.

"You can do it Y/N." he told you feeling your nervousness.

That when you saw Loki, beaten up and muzzled, his face might pretend he doesn't care of what's happening to him, but his eyes betray him, he looks like he renounced to happiness, and even life. It hurts you to see him like this, he should be in Asgard as happy as ever with you. You knew that the news of his adoption had wounded him deeply, Thanos must have taken advantage of this, manipulating him, torturing him. You wanted to run to him, hug him and tell him he will be alright.

Now, how to approach him? He was well guarded. At this moment Scott, acted on Tony's arc reactor, which caused a distraction, enough take the Tesseract away. Tony took the suitcase successfully, it was now your turn to go to Loki, you started to walk towards him _'I'm almost here Loki, hold on'_.

_BOOM!_

The Hulk had just barged out of the staircase, screaming, sending Tony flying, the Tesseract falling off the suitcase and landing right next to Loki's feet.

'_Oh no I won't let you go away from me ever again!'_

When the god realized the Tesseract had landed right beside him, he quickly leaned forward to grab the stone, you ran as fast as you could pushing the crown and throw yourself on him, grabbing his ankle has he disappeared.

You both teleported in an unknown place.

Before you could get up or say anything, you were tackled to the ground, a dagger pressed against your throat.

"You're going to regret this pathetic mortal!" his eyes were full of rage but also full of terror.

"Loki it's me Y/N!" you whine, the blade pressing painfully against your throat, you felt a warm drop of blood run along your neck. At this moment Loki seemed to get back to himself, frowning. He took back his dagger slowly, his eyes scrutinizing you.

You let out a sharp breath, you needed to convince him and go back to New York fast, before the time is over. "Loki I…" you were interrupted by his hand coming around you throat squeezing hard, you couldn't breathe, your hands frantically trying to move his hand away.

"You're not her! You're just an illusion sent by Thanos to punish me!" he screamed angry has ever, his eyes watering, he terrified you at this moment but deep down you knew this wasn't him.

"He knows…he knows I would do anything for you…he told me he killed you to make sure I would stay loyal him…you're not real!" he cried in agony. Your vision was starting to get blurry, you had to react.

With your magic you managed to throw a rock behind him, he turned distracting him enough, so you could move away from him, you quickly got up, he moved to a fighting stance, you raised your hands in peace.

"Loki listen to me, I'm real, I'm here to save you!"

"I don't need to be saved!"

"You need my help! I know what Thanos did to you, he told you that you will be meaningful and appreciated if you followed him but that's not true, you have always been loved, you mean the universe to me! we can escape away from him!" This made him react a bit, like he was having second thoughts, maybe was starting to believe you, emotions taking over his trial of thoughts.

"Then prove me you're Y/N!" he shot back, pressing his lips together, his eyes quickly showing hope. There were so many things you could tell him.

"I remember when we first met, you were so quiet, and calm compared to Thor that I almost didn't notice you. I remember when looking at you for the first time in the eyes, it felt like time had stopped, with just a look we managed to understand each other. I remember when you taught me to transform objects and in return, I taught you to manipulate elements… I remember our first kiss during the ball, I was outside in the gardens, you approached me, your voice trembling as you told me you had fallen in love with me, you were so terrified that you tried to leave until I grabbed your hand and kissed you, you were frozen for a moment before you realized it was all true, you responded so softly, it was…I don't even have words" you fondly smiled at him, blushing.

"I remember when we sneaked in the library to read forbidden books of magic, cuddle against one another and your mother surprising us, I also remember when we transformed Odin's helmet into mud and…" you couldn't help but laugh "and it was all over his face, he was so furious he sent the Einherjar after us" and then you heard it, he was laughing, you grinned, he was finally back, after all these years. His eyes were full of tenderness, tears of joy running down his cheeks, he slowly walked towards you.

"Y/N I'm so sorry, I thought…"

"It's alright Loki, we're together now, that's all that matters." You answered, closing the distance between the two of you, his arms went instantly around your waist, you leaned your head on his chest, his chin resting on the top of your head, his raven locks tickling your nose, you wanted to stay like this forever, make sure he will not fade away, but you remembered. Your head shot back.

"Shit!"

"What?" you asked, frowning at you.

"Ok love, huh I forgot to tell you…this is crazy, but Frigga would believe so please remember what she told you about time travel?"

"Of course, I remember but what does it have to do with us?"

"Well, long story short, we have to go back to New York right now, I come from the future in 10 years something like this, because we, I mean the Avengers can beat Thanos by collecting the Infinity Stones before him, and because I want to save you cause you die in this future, twice actually, the last one being definitive because it's Thanos, so I came back in time to save you, cause a life without really sucks and…" you were interrupted by his lips pressing against yours, how you missed this sensation, but it was only brief, as your lover stopped, he was a real tease sometimes, he grinned at you knowing what he had done.

"Then, let's go back, we'll have time for us after" Loki said, still holding you with one arm, summoning the Tesseract with the other. He looked briefly at it before turning his gaze to you.

"Y/N I trust you with my life since the beginning and until the end of time. My destiny is in your hands now." He added seriously, as he put the Tesseract in your hand. You both teleported, right in the street you had arrived, and in front of Scott and Bruce, shocked to see you again.

"Y/N my god we were dead worried for you!" exclaimed Ant-Man, he was holding the scepter. And Bruce had the Eye of Agamotto, his eyes looking behind you.

"You alright Loki?" he asked. You turned to look at him, he was pale, eyeing the Hulk with fear.

"Oh, don't worry, this the nice Hulk from the future, right Bruce?" you asked, as you touched Loki's hand.

"Oh yeah! After what you did in Sakaar and Asgard, we're good Loki." Answered Bruce, this kind of left Loki confused, as he didn't live those two events, but he seemed to relax.

"Now, where are Tony and Steve?" you asked looking around.

"Well, Loki disappeared with the Tesseract, so they went in another time period to get it. But don't worry they'll be back" Explained Scott.

"Ok, we should go back now, give me the spare suit, please." You requested. Scoot handed you the hand gadget that hold the suit after putting it back to normal size. After Loki put it, the four of you pressed the button to get back to the right time period.

You landed at the same time as the rest of the Avengers except Clint and Natasha, maybe they were delayed by something you thought, your friends landed their eyes on Loki next to you, scrutinizing him. Even though he was on the defensive, he lifted his hands in peace, cracked a smile.

"Don't worry I do not wish to anger the monster again." He said on a playful tone. This seemed to relax the atmosphere in the room. At this moment Steve was about to speak but Clint reappeared, Natasha was missing, you frowned '_please…_'

"Where's Nat?" asked Bruce as Clint collapsed onto his knees, you felt tears prickling in your eyes, you saw her a few minutes ago, '_there as to be way'_ you thought trying to calm down your breathing, you couldn't take it anymore as you started weeping, your shoulders shaking violently. You felt arms closing around your body, you gripped their fabric as you buried your head in their chest.

"Shhh I'm here, it will be alright…" whispered Loki in your ear, trying to soothe you. You and Natasha had grown so close to each other, supporting you more than anyone else in the last years.

Later, the whole team gathered by the lake in her memory, Loki was by your side the whole time, holding you close, caressing your back. After, you went back to your room with Loki while Tony and Bruce worked on a gauntlet.

"I'm going to clean your wounds." You said trying to think about something else that what had just happened. Loki sat on the bed, silent; he probably didn't know what to say, still you felt him open to listen to you. As you came back with disinfectant and compresses, you sat next to him, softly turning his head in your direction, to clean the wound on his nose, your eyes quickly met.

"Did we met after what I did to Earth?" he asked

"Once, a couple years after." You answered, delicately cleaning the blood from around his wound. But you stopped realizing that he wanted to know more details. It was still hard to talk about it. You took a deep breath, taking his hand in yours, caressing his fingers.

"You and Thor came on Midgard for an important matter related to Asgard whereas I had been told you were dead for a second time." You tried to smile, your eyes wet. "I was furious because you had never tried to contact me until you'd told me about Thanos. Then, for a brief amount of time we were together again just has it should have been…we had just meet again for what, 2 hours? Then you had to leave with Thor…you'll have to ask him what happened, I wasn't there…" you looked to the side, tears slowly streaming down your cheeks.

"'I will be back soon, I promise' was the last thing you told me" you added. Loki swallowed, emotion reaching him.

"I waited for days, weeks Loki…until Thor announced me you were dead for good…you had promised me you wouldn't die…" his right hand cupped your face, erasing your tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I failed you Y/N…if you still want me…I'll do my best to keep this promise." He declared, determined. You nodded, your heart warming at these words.

"I'd like that." You added, he smiled relieved, his eyes shining with excitement, he leaned down to your forehead, posing his lips on your skin. You closed your eyes enjoying the sensations it gave you. Now you had to tell him about Halvor, you weren't sure of how he would react.

"There is one last thing I have to tell you, there's…"

"Y/N, Loki, you are requested to the hangar, the gauntlet is ready." Cut Friday's voice, startling you at the same time.

"Coming." You answered to the AI your voice slightly shaking as you got up.

"What were you about to say?" asked your lover curiously.

"Oh yes! Hum, it can wait after we do the thing." You quickly answered more nervous than you thought you would be.

The both of you headed downstairs, where the team was gathered. Thor almost jumped on his brother hugging him tightly, you could tell he was holding back tears.

"I missed you so much Loki." He had said fondly. Loki looked lost, after all the last time he encountered his brother, he stabbed him, so you gave him an encouraging look to make him react.

"I…missed you too brother." He had said, you felt it wasn't just to make the god of thunder feel better, there was some truth behind these words. You couldn't help but smile at the duo.

It took a bit of time for the Avengers to decide who would wear the gauntlet to bring everyone back. It was finally Bruce, who was the best candidate, the most likely to survive the snap.

Everyone protected themselves, you and Loki casted a spell to shield yourselves. Bruce introduced his hand in the gantlet and took full possession of it, screaming at the pain it put him through. You found yourself praying for him. He finally snapped his fingers, falling unconscious.

Everything was silent, '_did it work?_' you wondered, looking around. Clint seemed to answer a phone call, it was probably his fam-

A massive blast ejected you out of the building. Your vision turning black as you heavily crashed into the ground. You grunted as you got up your chest hurting from the shock, your ears ringing, your eyes scanned around trying to find any landmark, trying to find your friends and trying to find Loki. You could see the huge spaceship of the titan, menacing.

Thankfully you had kept your earpiece.

"Everyone okay?! Does anybody hear me?" you frantically asked. Your team mates answering one after another, at least some good news.

"Does anybody see Loki?" you asked then, looking all around you, trying to distinguish an unconscious form in the rubbles.

"He's with me, we're stuck in the building, water is flooding the whole place! We need help!" answered Rhodey, you were about to answer when Scott said he was nearby. You trusted him, now you couldn't wait to kill this purple asshole. You spotted Thor, he nodded at you determined. The both of you were joined by Steve and Tony. Watching the mad titan land in front of you. You summoned two long daggers, ready to fight.

The three of you attacked Thanos, one after the other, but even without the gauntlet he was powerful, very powerful. Despite your agility, he managed to send you flying a few meters away, your ribs were probably broken now as you realized you had crashed on a metal piece, piercing your skin. It was harder to breath and each movement was painful, you grit your teeth, you will do everything to stop him, you will not now that Loki and Halvor are here. Your eyes landed on Cap, he was absorbing each blow of Thanos, his shield falling to pieces. Steve was determined to fight until the end, he retightens his shield around his arm, as the Black Order troops started running in your direction.

"Captain you hear me?" you heard a voice say in your earpiece, you frowned, loosing blood was probably giving you hallucination.

"On your left." You heard the voice say, was it Sam? How...? you started to distinguish a bright orange light next to Steve, which transformed into a ring, you had seen something similar in the past with Loki…Strange! So, everyone is really back?

Three figures emerged from the ring, Okoye, Shuri and T'Challa! A few seconds later Sam flew above you, as more rings opened, it was truly a magnificent sight. It was bringing tears in your eyes and the strength to fight one last time. Antman went big holding Hulk, Loki, Rohdey and Rocket.

"LOKI!" you screamed, calling him. You gritted your teeth as pushed yourself out of the metal piece. Your legs shaking, you fell down, pain spreading across your body. Loki was quickly at your side, checking your wound, panting, a distressed look on his face.

"Why did you do that foolish woman!" he yelled panicking. You tried to control you breathing, squinting your eyes shut.

"I'm just helping you to keep your promise…" you managed to say, trying to smile.

You took a deep breath pushing yourself back up, Loki supporting you with a hand on your back. Everyone gathered, ready to fight.

"AVENGERS!...assemble." Said Steve.

"Now I understand why you like them so much." He said in a low voice, looking at everyone, impressed. He took hold of your hand, turning his head so he could look at you.

"Together" he added in a much decisive voice. You nodded.

"Together" you repeated ignoring the pain, ruining with Loki at you side, killing the enemies one after the other, it's like you were complete again, nothing could stop you. Even when these were bigger, Loki was fighting him and as the monster was distracted you would jump on its back, slitting its throat open. Your teammates were trying to keep the gauntlet, running, passing it to others, others trying to distract Thanos. Loki smirked, creating the illusion that he was holding it, distracting the beasts from the real gauntlet. But rapidly they realized it was a hoax, still it gave Peter a bit of time. The ship started to bombard the battlefield, thankfully Carol even appeared right on time, destroying it easily. But things were getting really dangerous, Thanos managed to get the gauntlet, he was about to snap when Tony threw himself on the Titan but was pushed back.

You stopped breathing, your heart pounding in your chest with what was about to happen, then he snapped his fingers. Everything was silent but nothing seemed to happen, you frowned until you distinguished Tony, the stones assembling on his hand, you had seen what it did to Bruce. It was the only solution, you swallowed back tears as Tony snapped his fingers, the Black Order going into dust, then Thanos…it was finally over.

"Y/N" said Loki in a soft voice, you looked at him curious, he had a sad look as he turned to look at you, you realized he had been looking at Tony, who collapsed after the snap.

"Tony" you whispered, your voice trembling, walking as fast as you could, limping as the pain came back. Peter was crying, holding his hand. Pepper gently pushed him to talk to her husband, you kneeled next to Peter, caressing his back as tears started to run down your cheeks. Life left Tony as his reactor stopped, you closed your eyes, he didn't deserve to die but he was willing to make this sacrifice for the universe, a true hero. That's when you saw the whole team kneel before him, even Loki. Iron Man will be remembered, you will make sure of it.

Standing up, you started to feel dizzy, losing your balance. Thankfully Loki was there to catch you, you had been losing a significant amount of blood, your vision starting to black out, then you passed out, faintly hearing Loki calling your name…

You woke up 2 days later, feeling a cool hand stroking your forehead. Slowly opening your eyes, adjusting to the light. The first thing you saw were Loki's blue orbs, he smiled relieved. You smiled back happy that all this was finally over.

"How are you feeling" he asked gently, you nodded.

"I've been through worse." You answered, wincing as you tried to sit on the bed, Loki immediately got up helping you, settling pillows behind your back.

"This is the only move you will do for the next few days, doctor's orders" said the voice of Strange as he stepped in the room.

"Hello!" exclaimed Peter his head peeking through the door frame, he had a wide smile on his face as he entered.

"Mrs. Y/N something amazing happened! Mr. Stark he's…he's alive!" you mouth went agape.

"But how? I saw him…" you asked ready to get off your bed.

"He went in a sort of deep coma, his heartbeat was too weak to be detected by the arc reactor, it's actually FRIDAY who told us! He's still unconscious but I'm sure he's gonna make it!" that's when you started to laugh, a happy laugh, you opened your arms.

"Come here so I can hug you!" you asked the young man, he happily did, yes, a bright future was ahead.

You spend the next few hours alone with your lover, simply holding his hand, him kissing you, making sure everything was real. Now, you couldn't stop thinking about your son, he was safe where he was, but he was probably worried of not seeing you for several days and you still had to tell Loki, you didn't know how. That's when someone knocked at your door. Loki told them to enter. It was Pepper, she looked exhausted, probably staying days and nights by Tony's side. She smiled at you.

"I glad you're feeling better." She looked other her shoulder and added.

"I have a little surprise for you."

"MAMA!" screamed a voice you knew well, your little boy ran towards you, climbing on the bed like a monkey and crashing on you hugging you tightly.

"Oouch" you exclaimed, your ribs still hurting, you hold him as close as possible, caressing his hair, smiling. Your little boy backed up, looking at the stranger sitting next to you, he was recognizing him, he suddenly got shy hugging you, almost hiding, glancing at Loki.

Loki was pretty much frozen, staring at your son, he seemed to come back to himself looking at you now.

"Ah yes, this is what I wanted to tell you earlier, Loki…this your...our son Halvor." Loki blinked, and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, a smile forming on his lips. Then, you looked at your son, nodding to him, encouraging him to move. Suddenly he jumped on his father, screaming.

"PAPA!" Loki couldn't hold back tears anymore, letting them run free, hugging his son tightly, burying his head in the boy's shoulder. He reached for your hand, entwining your fingers.

Finally, the broken pieces were coming back together, Thanos was dead, Tony and Loki alive. You dearly missed Natasha and Vision, and you will never forget them.

_Epilogue_

Tony finally came back to consciousness 3 weeks later, nanotech was used to repair his burned skin, still scars will remain. Even though he was back to his old self, joking, drinking whiskey and more jokes.

You were all gathered in the former and now new Avengers tower, for a party together. Halvor, Morgan and Peter were playing together on the floor, Rhodey telling one of his famous jokes to Clint and his family. Steve, Bucky, Sam and Scott were playing cards together, laughing. Strange, Shuri and others discussing on the roof. You were sitting in a sofa with Pepper, drinking vodka in Tasha's memory. Tony was at the bar making a cocktail for himself, Loki was coming towards you after talking with Thor.

"Hey Reindeer Games! I believed I proposed you a drink which you accepted if I remember correctly" Tony told Loki, smirking. You lover smiled, he was glad to be accepted by the team.

"Indeed Stark." He answered, walking to the bar and sitting in front of Tony.

"What would you like then? I recommend this whisky, it's good because…"

You and Pepper exchanged a knowing smile, happy.

"To the future." She declared holding her glass of Champagne. You clinked your glass with hers.

"To the future."


End file.
